Mais do que merecia ter
by Grace Black
Summary: Encontrar cantos escuros e desertos era sempre muito bom.


Título: Mais do que merecia ter  
Autor: Grace Black  
Consultora: Naty  
Categoria: **Livro 6, Enigma do Principe, romance, Presente de Amigo secreto do forum need for fic para: MARCIA**  
Advertências: acho que nenhuma  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Encontrar cantos escuros e desertos era sempre muito bom.

* * *

**Mais do que merecia ter**

* * *

Harry desceu as escadas até a Biblioteca. Estava intrigado com algumas anotações do livro do Príncipe Mestiço e queria conferir algumas propriedades dos ingredientes que ele trocava nas receitas das poções. _"Acho que nunca havia me dedicado tanto a algum tipo de pesquisa e estudo quanto me dedico agora a esse livro rabiscado"._Ele riu com o pensamento, mas alguns meses e talvez acabasse como Hermione, recorrendo à biblioteca para descobrir e pesquisar sobre vários assuntos e não apenas sobre aquele milagroso livro que fora parar em suas mãos.

Passou pela ocupada Madame Pince, se desviou de vários alunos que aquela hora da noite já se preparavam para voltar as suas salas comunais antes do horário de recolher, e foi direto para as prateleiras sobre ervas e plantas mágicas.

_"Deveria ter trago Hermione comigo, ou Neville. Eles sabem de cor onde estão cada livro dessas prateleiras."_Mas eles não estavam ali e não podia demorar, já que Madame Pince parecia estar expulsando alguns alunos da biblioteca, ele apanhou alguns livros e foi o mais silenciosamente possível para a parte mais deserta e escura do lugar. Quando conseguiu um local estratégico em que Madame Pince não o enxergaria ali, achou ter visto um vulto vermelho por perto. Mais alguém parecia estar se escondendo da bibliotecária. Com cuidado, foi andando silenciosamente na direção que achava ter visto o movimento, a curiosidade sempre fora uma das suas perdições e se mais alguém estava se escondendo naquele canto em que quase ninguém ia era porque estava, com certeza, aprontando alguma coisa.

_"Como você próprio está"_, lhe berrou sua consciência que ele tratou de ignorar.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Harry deu um pulo de susto e levou a mão ao coração quando se virou e encontrou a garota com as mãos na cintura e cara de poucos amigos. Agora ele sabia o que tinha sido aquele vulto vermelho que vira, além do uniforme da grifinória eram os longos cabelos vermelhos característicos dos Weasley.

_Ginny!Quer me matar de susto? - ele reclamou ainda tentando acalmar o coração disparado.

_Você é que está me assustando se esgueirando por aí.

_É você que está se esgueirando. Por que está se escondendo aqui?

_Tenho um relatório gigante para entregar para o Snape amanhã e ainda nem comecei, se subir para a sala comunal não vou conseguir escrever nenhuma linha, então tenho que ficar aqui em baixo. E você?

_Estava procurando um livro sobre ervas e plantas mágicas. – ele respondeu e viu a cara cética que a ruiva lhe lançava.

_Harry, por mais que você não seja um assíduo frequentador da biblioteca como Hermione, você sabe que ervas e plantas mágicas está nas estantes lá na frente e não aqui atrás escondido no meio de História do Mundo Mágico.

Ele apenas olhou para ela e Ginny suspendeu uma sobrancelha esperando até que ele voltasse a abrir a boca.

_É uma pesquisa independente.

Ginny esperou por mais.

_Relacionada ao meu livro de poções. – Harry finalmente disse e ouviu o suspiro consternado da namorada.

_Hermione ainda vai sumiu com esse seu livro de poções Harry. Pode apostar.

_Não, ela não vai. Não vou deixar, o livro é meu e é extremamente útil.

_Se você tem tanta convicção de que Mione não vai sumir com o seu livro, deve ser porque Rony tem razão. – Ginny sussurrou sorrindo para ele como se tudo fosse um grande segredo.

_Razão sobre o quê? – Harry perguntou desconfiando. Rony tendo razão em alguma coisa, aquilo sim era suspeito.

_Razão em dizer que você dorme abraçado com o livro, assim Mione nunca o tomaria de você – Ginny disse controlando-se para não gargalhar e chamar a atenção da bibliotecária para aquele canto esquecido. E teve que fazer ainda mais força quando percebeu Harry corando violentamente.

_Eu não durmo abraçado com o livro, apenas caio no sono enquanto leio ele. É diferente. – ele sussurrou a ela indignado.

_ Ok, ok. – A ruiva murmurou levantando os braços em rendição. Não queria deixar o moreno nervoso por causa daquilo, ele já passava maus bocados com os olhares feios que Hermione lhe lançava cada vez que ela via o livro em suas mãos.  
Envergonhado, e se odiando por ter corado com o comentário da ruiva, Harry se aproximou e retirou os livros que ela carregava de seus braços colocando na bancada ao lado.

_Você quer ajuda com o relatório do Snape? Não tenho a memória da Hermione, mas talvez possa te ajudar.

_Não precisa, pode continuar com a sua pesquisa enquanto eu faço a minha. Pegue seus livros e senta aqui comigo.  
Com cuidado para não ser visto, foi até corredor do lado e pegou seus livros, quando voltou , Ginny já estava sentada e a postos com o rolo de pergaminho novo a sua frente iniciando o trabalho.

Sentado ao seu lado ele até tentou focar sua atenção nas propriedades das ervas que ele procurou e encontrou nos livros, mas ele não conseguia.

O cheiro do cabelo dela era inebriante demais. A forma como ela mordia o lábio inferior e franzia a testa enquanto procurava dar forma escrita aos seus pensamentos. Cada movimento de virar paginas e pegar outros livros empilhados perto de si distraía Harry de qualquer coisa que ele tentasse ler.

_"A beladona é uma das plantas mais tóxicas encontradas no hemisfério ocidental. A ingestão de apenas uma folha pode ser fatal a um adulto,"_

Ele já lera aquela frase no mínimo oito vezes e sempre parava de ler para ver o movimento dos cabelos da ruiva, ou seu simples movimento de respiração. Intimamente agradeceu por nunca ter dormido no mesmo quarto que ela porque ficar observando-a seria mais fascinante que procurar seu próprio sono. Pronto, ele já estava ficando brega novamente. Ginny tinha esse efeito sobre ele, o deixava quente e brega, o mais brega dos homens apaixonados. Sua mente sempre viajava em como ele gostaria de tentar agrada-la, lhe dar flores, presentes, pequenas joias, em algum tipo de futuro em que não existia uma guilhotina chamada Voldemort pairando sobre sua cabeça.

_O que você está fazendo?

_Hum?

_ O que você está fazendo?

_Olhando para você?

_Por que está olhando para mim e não lendo o seu livro?

_Por que você é mais linda e cheirosa que ele. E eu não quero beija-lo como quero beijar você.

E definitivamente ele adorava quando via as pequenas sardas do rosto dela se destacarem com o começo de um rubor. Levou a mão até queixo dela e a segurou no lugar enquanto selava seus lábios. O gosto dela era o melhor do mundo.  
Mas ela se afastou e por um segundo ele ficou aturdido. Ela estava colocando os livros que tinha pegado de volta no lugar nas estantes e juntando seu material em uma velocidade impressionante.

_Você já acabou? - ele perguntou prestando atenção na respiração pesada da ruiva.

_Só falta algum tipo de conclusão e termino amanhã, não vou conseguir fazer mais nada hoje.

_Por que não, se falta tão pouco? - ele perguntou se levantando da cadeira e fechando o livro que tentara inutilmente ler até então.

_ Porque você varreu qualquer coisa sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da minha cabeça. Venha aqui. – ela murmurou enquanto o pegava pelo suéter e trazia-o até ela para mais um beijo, a fim de aplacar o furacão que rodava em seu peito destruindo tudo o mais que ela tentasse se concentrar. Harry era a única coisa que ela enxergava no momento.

O Gosto dele, a pressão dos lábios finos do moreno contra os seus, a língua que invadia e pedia espaço, os braços ao seu redor a apertando contra ele. Contra aquele corpo forte que ia se desenvolvendo devido ao quadribol.

Perderam o sentido de tempo, porque não havia sentido de tempo nenhum quando eles estavam juntos. Na maioria das vezes sempre parecia um tempo mais curto do que eles mereciam para ficarem juntos, porque outro compromisso sempre os arrastava para longe um do outro. Mas ali, a única próxima tarefa seria estar em seus dormitórios, e naquele corredor afastado ninguém os encontraria.

Ginny sentiu os dedos de Harry correrem por seu cabelo enquanto ele levava a boca até aquele pedaço de pele especial no pescoço próximo à sua orelha. Ela sentia as pernas quase bambas quando ele sugava aquele ponto e sentia o arrepio percorrendo o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

E suéteres, como ela odiava aquela peça de roupa inútil. Quando ele a usava era tão mais difícil encontrar uma brecha na camisa para que ela própria pudesse sentir um pouco da pele dele sob os seus dedos. E quando enfim conseguiu foi sua vez de sentir apele dele arrepiada sob seu toque.

Harry buscou respirar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior da ruiva. Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita para ele. Colou suas testas e deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo da ruiva. Mesmo sobre as roupas, tudo o que Harry queria era senti-la, saber que ela estava ali e que estava com ele. Ele nunca acreditaria que um dia sentiria algo assim por alguém, aquele misto de fascínio e medo. Deixou seu peito ronronar feliz e se entregou a mais uma leva de beijos profundos e gemidos incontroláveis à medida que a excitação crescia em ambos.

_Harry, te achei, o que você pensa que ...

Ambos suspiraram em desanimo quando reconheceram a voz da amiga. Somente ela os encontraria ali. Harry deixou a cabeça pender no ombro da namorada e aguardou o sermão que se seguiria.

_ Hermione... – soltou Ginny de forma desanimada enquanto procurava respirar normalmente.

_Bom, desculpem. Não queria interromper, mas é que já passou do horário de recolher, foi um milagre Madame Pince não encontrar vocês aqui. E como eu sabia que Ginny estava fazendo um dever, mas que parece ter se tornado em algo prazeroso longe das anotações do Snape e ...

Harry começou a rir enquanto balançava a cabeça ainda no ombro de Ginny. Se Hermione estava tagarelando era porque estava envergonhada por ter interrompido.

_Você também está fora depois do horário Hermione. – Harry murmurou em direção da garota.

_Porque imagine você, que o Professor Dumbledore foi te procurar e você não estava na sala comunal. Você tem que ir para a sala dele agora, ele está te esperando.  
Ginny e Harry suspiraram mais uma vez. Empurrando-o do abraço, Ginny foi até sua mochila e a jogou sobre os ombros, pegando a de Harry e entregando para ele e seguida. De mãos dadas seguiram Hermione para fora da biblioteca. Tudo estava deserto àquela hora, Madame Pince já devia ter se recolido também.

Quando chegaram ao ponto em que os caminhos se separariam, se deixaram envolver em mais um profundo beijo, até que Hermione começou a bater o pé no chão. Harry levantou a mão na direção da amiga fazendo o numero um com o dedo, indicando que queria mais um minuto, enquanto se inclinava para a ruiva e a beijava novamente. Mas ainda pode ouvir Mione resmungando algo como_"só acho falta de respeito deixar o professor Dumbledore esperando"_

_Podemos continuar amanhã. – Ginny murmurou sobre os lábios do moreno.

_Sim, vou me esforçar para encontrar um lugar que ninguém nos encontre.

Ginny sorriu e se foi. Ele ainda ficou olhando-a se afastar. Às vezes quando pensava em sua infância e na casa onde crescera achava que não tinha nada na vida, mas em outras tantas vezes, quando pensava no que tinha conquistado aquele ano, achava que tinha mais do que merecia ter.

FIm


End file.
